


Stalled

by dulceanimus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (NOT A REGURGITATION OF THE SHOW SHAMELESS), AU Powers, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Present day-ish, Prompt: Alex/Hank Bathroom Stall Sex, Shameless (US) Inspired, Terrible pun with the title and opening scene...i don't even..., sexual situations (explicit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceanimus/pseuds/dulceanimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Hank and Alex and Alex's huge fucking family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU though everyone still has their powers they are just normal people. (No one becomes a superhero here...or for that matter a villain) 
> 
> Also obviously I know Jubilation Lee, John Allerdyce, and Remy LeBeau (or for that matter really Adam X) have no kind of relation to the Summers brothers but because I'm taking inspiration from Shameless (in which there are a fuck-ton of siblings) and in the comics there always seems to be an undiscovered Summers (or at least there was the mystery of the third Summers brother though not in a stupid Scooby-Doo type way) I decided they're powers were similar enough (or at least in my half-assed logic they are) that I'd disregard that. 
> 
> Also I thought making Jubilee their Summer's younger sister would be cute, especially since there will be some Alex/Hank action and I thought it was cute that Jubilee (while closer to Wolverine) used to get piggyback rides from the Beast in the animated series (If I am remembering this correctly at all).
> 
> This will not be a regurgitation of the show Shameless with the X-men characters substituted in. While there will be similar themes and plot points the plots will diverge because really this wouldn't be fun to write otherwise. (Also if I didn't I'd have to do more research than this lazy author cares to at the moment). 
> 
> This story also began because of this prompt : http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8359.html?thread=16618407#t16618407
> 
> Alex/Hank - bathroom stall sex
> 
> Hank fucks Alex in a bathroom stall. Alex wraps his legs around Hank's waist and tries to hold on for dear life.
> 
> Finally none of these characters are mine.

It began of course the way all epic romances start: in the stall of a men’s restroom in a shady night club in an even shadier neighborhood.

The guy Alex had picked up was just his type. Taller than him certainly, lanky, pale, nerdy and gawky while somehow still being a pretty boy and of course _strong._  If they way he manhandles and maneuvers Alex is any indication.

They fumble their way inside the restroom, bursting through the door, lips and limbs attached haphazardly as they bump and slam into the walls and the sinks. Finally the nerd hoists Alex onto the edge of a nearby sink, and Alex only just manages to find some leverage by placing his right hand on the back edge of the sink as his legs come to wrap easily around the guy’s waist. His left hand rests on the nerd’s neck to pull him even closer for a kiss.

He's gotta stop calling him that. What was it? Harry? Harvey? Henry?

Henry sounds close enough.

Henry pushes flush against him, so that Alex can feel the heat coming off this guy nearly matching his own. Alex can very clearly feel the firm planes of the Henry's muscle through his neat dress shirt and the bulge in his pants.

Alex runs his hands over the fabric loving the way it wrinkles, and when his hand comes to rest on the Henry’s arm where the muscles are flexed and taut from the grip they have on Alex’s waist, Alex can’t help but think, _fuck this Bozo is beast._

They nearly don’t make it off the sink as they rub and writhe and hump against each other frantically through the fabric of their clothes.

But Alex didn’t come here to cream himself in his pants, this is one of the few nights he gets to party before he has to go back home to his life of domestic lonely bliss. No Alex came here to get his rocks off, he came here to get _fucked_ , and _dammed_ if he won’t get his way.  

He has to use the force of his hips to push the guy away. Henry pants a protest that sounds almost like a whine. But Alex doesn’t waste time following him and manages to push the brunette into one of the empty stalls which he locks firmly behind them. Alex is only sometimes an exhibitionist and being older and having something of a reputation that isn’t completely tarnished, he tries to expose himself in public sparingly.

The nerd tries to press him against the door as soon as it’s shut, but Alex holds him off for a second then sinks to his knees with a wicked smile.

“Gotta condom?” He asks, and when the Bozo finishes frantically searching himself to pull one out Alex snatches it out of his hands, tears the packet open and puts the condom in his mouth. The trick is a bit flashy and unnecessary and only really fun for the person receiving it but a small entirely unconscious part of Alex can’t help but want to impress this guy.

The Bozo’s blue eyes seem to go impossibly wider behind his completely dorky hipster black horn-rimmed glasses. Alex thinks that he can even see the Henry’s pupils dilate in a way that makes him think of something he might have seen on an animal planet documentary. His breath ghosts over the Henry’s dick.

It’s only a moment before Alex does a mental shrug and takes the guy in his mouth expertly rolling the condom on at the same time.

He uses his tongue to lick a pattern along the guy’s shaft and then to press insistently on the underside of the guy’s tip then over the tip where pre-cum is gathering, all the while his right hand pumps over his shaft.

Alex has never really been one to brag about this particular skill – because well to begin with who the fuck would he brag to? But he’s gotta say, he’s pretty fucking proud of how the nerd seems to come undone under his ministrations, his hand gripping Alex’s hair tightly.

He’s not too keen on the taste of latex but Alex is appeased as he becomes more and more sure this guy is gonna cream himself, that it won’t be long before he’s got a mouth pull of spunk filled condom – because it’s really just a testament to his awesome skill.

To his surprise the guy’s grip tightens and he pulls Alex off, to which Alex might have been affronted if he didn’t immediately pull Alex back onto his feet and very firmly press him against the door of the stall gluing their mouths together. 

It’s rather unfortunate that there is still the lingering taste of latex, but beneath that Alex thinks he can taste the Bozo too, and so he continues to kiss and suck filthily on the guy’s tongue.

Large nimble hands fumble with Alex’s zipper as they try to rip Alex’s jeans off, and Alex would help if he wasn’t busy tongue fucking the best kisser he’s had in a while, though he does deign to kick off his jeans once they’ve fallen around his ankles so that he can more easily wrap his legs around the guy’s waist again.

The kissing gets a bit more frantic and sloppy as their bared hips and dicks rub and writhe against each other without the inconvenience of a single strip of fabric between them.

Things are getting pretty hot and heavy but somehow it’s still a bit of a surprise when he feels one the nerd’s fingers almost carefully trace the rim of his asshole, before the finger goes in one smooth motion, and Alex lets him get a few fingers up there before he pulls away enough to gasp a breathless and frustrated, “Just fuck me already Bozo.”

The Bozo whose lips and teeth are currently attached to Alex’s neck, actually _growls_ and Alex will very firmly deny that the sound made him shiver and probably went straight to his cock.

The nerd pushes in, in one smooth motion and Alex absolutely does _not_ whimper, but his nails do leave a trail a red marks across the Bozo’s back, and it _hurts_ , or course it fucking hurts, but that makes it good too.

The Bozo just stays still for a second, letting his cock fill Alex to the brim as his grip on Alex’s hips tighten, strong enough to leave bruises, and then he starts to _move_ and Alex has to bring a hand up to grip the top of one of the stall walls to hold on _._

The thrusts start of slow at first but quickly pick up momentum, each thrusts slamming harshly into Alex with enough force to make his thighs shake with the strain of just holding on, and the Bozo’s aim is accurate enough that Alex cannot be held accountable for the sounds coming out of his mouth. His cock brushes against his prostate often enough to create a perfect rhythm of pleasure-pain. 

And _Christ_ even he thinks he sounds like an absolute slut right now.

And _oh god_ it isn’t just his imagination, the stall door is actually shaking, it’s fucking rattling at the hinges of the wooden frame from the force of their fucking. Alex’s head lightly knocks against the back of the door as he struggles to hold on until eventually he can’t hold on to the stall anymore and wraps his arms shakily around the Bozo’s back.

When Alex comes it feels an awful lot like free falling.

And it is free falling Alex discovers when they slam into the ground, the stall door rocking violently under their weight, and surprisingly Alex doesn’t mind the harsh knocking of his head against the door as much as he normally might because it’s been a long time since he’s cum this hard, if at all.

Of course the Bozo doesn’t seem fazed at all, he doesn’t slow down, doesn’t even stutter his movements as he continues to fuck into Alex like a champ. Alex rides out the small wrenches of pleasure that follow until the Bozo finally tenses above him and comes with a few more shallow thrusts.

The Bozo collapses on top of him leaving Alex a bit winded, but he doesn’t say anything as he stares up at the flickering fluorescent lights on the ceiling, though he does finally shakily unwrap his legs from around the Bozo’s waist.

After a moment that might be just a tad too long, the Bozo finally pulls out and collapses onto his back on the floor next to Alex.

There is a moment of awkward silence as they kind of just lay there not sure what to say, and Alex peeks out of the corner of his eyes to take a good look at the Bozo whose name he doesn’t even know. Henry, maybe he thinks again, but it doesn't sound quite right.

And damn if the Bozo doesn’t look so thoroughly debauched. Glasses skewed, his lips red and swollen and slick, his flushed faced on his pale skin contrasting beautifully with a few of the bruises Alex left, he looks like he should be on a poster for Nerd Twinks Home Journal or something.

But the thing is Alex isn’t looking for anything serious. He doesn’t expect anything to come out of his hook ups, regardless of what Darwin or Sean or anyone else thinks.

Alex absolutely does not have time for anything more than a few anonymous fucks when he can find them. The Bozo really is exactly his type, he looks smart and like he might actually be going places. If there’s anything Alex knows more painfully clearly at this moment it’s that the guys that are Alex’s type tend to be way too good for him, and they tend to know it too.

As these thoughts make their way through his head, Alex sits up, ignoring the painfully sore twinge in his lower back and gets up, using a few sheets of toilet paper to clumsily wipe away his cum from this stomach  and inner thigh before quickly shucking his pants back on.

As he turns around to face Bozo, who sits up but doesn't really move from his place as he watches Alex get dressed with a frown on his face. He looks like he might actually say something so Alex beats him to it because he definitely does not need to hear excuses after such a good time, he’d much rather just call this exactly what it is.

“Thanks for the fuck Bozo,” Alex says casually, “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Alex winces as soon as his back is turned and not just from the soreness, but because that was painfully cliché and maybe even a bit too revealing. Though he can’t deny that he wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.

Still he exits the bathroom and steps back into the crowded club, surprised that no one walked in on them. He supposes their violent sex may have been enough to make anyone looking to use the restroom suddenly become scarce and he himself was a little too distracted to notice otherwise.

He makes his way back to the bar. Darwin, ever the shitty bartender, is too busy arguing with Angel to notice him. Instead Alex manages to catch Sean’s eyes from where he’s trying to chat up Officer MacTaggert, or he supposes Moira, now that she’s out of uniform.

He makes a vague signal towards the door, and Sean waves him off, getting the message before turning back to Moira.

Alex fucks off out the club, preferring to walk home than wait for a ride, he could use the fresh air and the walk will help work out the soreness in his lower back. Besides he needs to get some rest so he can make it to work in a few hours and he’d rather not cramp Darwin’s or Sean’s style

On the way back home he certainly does not think about the Bozo.

 

>>>>> 

 

It should feel a bit shitty, sneaking into his own home after banging a stranger in the bathroom of a bar, but Alex has done it enough times that it doesn’t even register.

The house itself is a compact two-story building, with just enough room for its six occupants, and has the quaint overall look of something that is only just managing not to fall apart.

It’s an entirely insignificant house among the other shit-holes that surround it in his neighborhood, but Alex has lived in much worse and he doesn’t care about the state of his living arrangements so much as the people living with him.

Somehow their house manages to have enough room for his siblings, Gabriel, Remy, John, Scott, Jubilation, Adam and  of course himself. Before everything went to shit, it also managed to house their parents Katherine and Corsair Summers.

But that what years ago, before his parents died in an airplane crash, and Alex, who’d been in Juvie at the time had had to wait for an agonizing two months before they released him, before he could even begin putting his family back together.

It had taken nearly two years but with help he’d managed to gain custody of them all, and though they were constantly struggling they always managed to make ends meet, though Alex assumed that was mostly a mixture his persistence, and his brothers’ street smarts and willingness to pitch in any way they could.

And Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t have his off days, if there weren’t days he didn’t wish he could just cut and run, and go back to being the same shit-head he used to be, who couldn’t find his way out from the bottom of a beer bottle and who everyone knew would only ever graduate from being a young offender to being a full blown felon.

Before he knew it, Alex found himself in Adam and Jubilee’s room, they were the youngest, and if Alex was honest, sometimes his favorites, though Alex most decidedly did not show off that favoritism…much.

They were booth curled up on their bed’s, lost to the world, and watching them, Alex always felt an immense sense of calm, knowing they needed him, always grounded him, even on the worst days, and for now that was enough.

“You just get in?” Gabe asked quietly from behind him.

“Yeah, was gonna wait to catch a ride from Darwin or Sean but it was getting late.”

Gabe eyed him, and Alex wondered if he could tell what he’d been up to only a little while ago, probably, he thought, Gabe wasn’t an idiot, and Alex hadn’t exactly been too careful to hide the evidence.

Making a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat, Gabe turned and made his way back to his room, calling out over his shoulder, “Why don’t you stop standing there like a creep, don’t you have work in a few hours?”

Alex pushed of the frame of the open doorway and said, “Yeah, just like you have school, and if I find out you’ve been skipping again I’ll ream you.”

“Whatever.”

Alex sighed as he watched Gabe disappear into his room, Gabe was the oldest after Alex, and they had been close once upon a time, though that had started to change even before Alex went to Juvie. Things only got worse when Alex had been in the works of getting them all together and though Gabe now helped him run the house and still looked out for their siblings with him, things were never really the same between them.

As he collapsed on his mattress, Alex set his alarm for 6:30 a.m., and tried very hard to get some sleep before he had to wake up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex looses his bike but gets a friend (with benefits), maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much writing and editing everything myself, so if you catch any big mistakes please let me know, thanks in advance. - D

The alarm goes off, and though Alex’s hand shoots out automatically to turn off the sound, he lays in bed staring at the ceiling for a minute or two. The morning light is only just rising, and the light that spills in through his window, baths the room in a cool blue hue.

In the house there is absolute silence, it is never this silent. Even late at night you could often hear people down the street arguing, or alarms going off, but this early in the morning, the entire neighborhood somehow managed to stay silent.

It reminded Alex of his time in solitary confinement, and in some ways he relished it.

With a sigh Alex sits up and gets ready for the day, taking a piss and then brushing his teeth efficiently, before he making his rounds through each room, banging loudly on the doors, excepting the last one, and yelling “Oi, Shit-dicks time to get up!”

Having roused his brothers he gently knocks on the door at the end of the hall and peeks in, “Hey Monkey, you awake?” He asks softly.

Jubilee, who had been slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, smiles brightly and lifts her arms up obviously wanting Alex to pick her up, while their brother Adam stays sleeping in his crib.

“Uh-huh.” She answers.

Easily lifting her to rest on his hip, Alex carries her downstairs, “Why don’t you help me with Adam’s bottle? I’ll give you first dibs on breakfast, but then you gotta get dressed okay?”

Jubilee who had been giggling happily at the idea of food, pouts as soon as he mentions dressing, “Scott always hogs the hot water.”

“Well you tell Scott if he doesn’t stop Alex said he was gonna hang him on the ceiling by his bootlaces, and if that doesn’t do it, tell him he won’t get to see Jean for a week.” 

Jubilee’s happy laughter follows them down the stairs and though the memory of last night is still fresh Alex settles himself into the normalcy of his life.

It would be almost a whole week before he saw the Bozo again.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Alex stands behind the bar, getting the occasional drink for new customers and mostly just wondering where the hell his replacement is while listening to Sean talk about Moira, who apparently won't even give him the time of day.

There wasn’t really a crowd that night given that it was a Wednesday, which was never as well populated as their club nights on Fridays and Saturdays, so it was no surprise that he immediately noticed the tall broad-shouldered brunette that burst through the door.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Steve chants as he quickly makes his way behind the bar, expertly shedding his jacket and snatching up an apron from its hook, “Had to bail Tony out of jail, Pepper refused to pick up the phone and-“

“No worries,” Alex interrupts him amicably while taking off his apron, hanging it on the hook and trading it for his jacket, “You know I could use the extra hours, though next time I’d appreciate a call first.”

“Definitely,” Steve replies looking relieved and grateful, “How ‘bout I pour you the first drink on me?”

Steve was still relatively new, and extremely reliable except when it came to his best friend Tony, and though Alex didn’t own the bar, as close as he was to Darwin, the actual owner, a few words from him could easily result in Steve’s termination.

But Steve really was a good guy, he needed the job, and Alex knew what it was like to barely scrap by while being responsible for others, so he just said, “Now that’s what I’m talking about, I’ll take a pint from the tap,” and takes the seat next to Sean at the bar.

“Don’t look now,” Sean says alerting his attention to bar’s entrance, “Lorna and Drake have decided to make an appearance.”

Alex didn’t have a problem with Lorna, really, except that after years of an incredibly destructive on and off relationship, Lorna still sometimes got it into her her that maybe they were star-crossed lovers or something and that they should try again.

It was always hot and cold with Lorna, in some ways literally since she had tended to bounce between Alex, whose mutation involved heated plasma projections, and a man they knew as ‘Drake,’ whose power seemed to involve ice projectiles.

There was a time when Alex had been hooked, unable to stop himself from being drawn back into what was sure to be a hellish few weeks in which they both fell in and out of love but it wasn't now.

Despite their disastrous past Alex never could make himself hate Lorna, and the last time they’d been together had been over two years ago, when he’d finally seen her for what she really was.

As Lorna and Drake collected their drinks before heading off to an obscure booth, thankfully blocked off by a small crowd, Alex did his best to ignore her significant glances. Lorna it seemed was determined to be a pain in his ass.

Alex was getting ready to call it a night when a familiar voice called out behind him, “Hey, can I,” the voice faltered before gaining more confidence, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Recognizing the voice Alex turns around and eyes the Bozo, unable to keep the smirk off his face, “Sure,” He says before casually turning to Steve and ordering two drinks.

“Right, so I just remembered, I’d rather be anywhere but here.” Sean says unhelpfully and vacates the seat next to Alex.

As Steve set the two pints of beer in front of him, Alex looked back to see the Bozo shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, he set the second pint in front of the empty seat next to him, “Well you’re not going to make me drink by myself are you?”

The Bozo’s smile is arresting as he takes the seat next to Alex.

“So I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced Bozo.”

There's a small frown on his face, no doubt from Alex’s nickname for him, but he answers gamely, “I’m Hank.”

Alex gives him his best shit-eating grin and says, “Nice to meet you Hank, I’m Alex.”

 

>>>>>> 

 

It's no surprise that less than an hour later they end up in the back alley, Hank pressing Alex into the brick wall as he cages him in with his arms.

Alex’s cheek scratch against the rough brick with each of Hank’s thrust, his hands scrabbling uselessly against the stones. The fabric of his jacket and shirt make the friction against his nipples feel surprisingly good, and with Hank pressed up against the line of his back Alex can almost imagine he feels the flexing of Hank’s muscles through the fabric of their clothes.

They don’t have a condom but that doesn’t stop them. Instead Hank had presses his length against the crack of Alex’s ass and goes to town. Before he knows it his hand on his crotch is joined by another, Hank setting a rhythm to match the timing of his thrusts.

Alex comes a few minutes before Hank, who comes on Alex’s back with a growl that sounds suspiciously like Alex’s name.

He pants for a few minutes before finally pulling away to give Alex enough room to turn around and face him.

In the aftermath Alex watches him nervously adjust the glasses on his face, a blush high on his cheeks. He looks so strangely earnest, though about what Alex doesn’t know. Regardless it makes him feel wrong-footed.

“Right.” Alex mutters already pulling up his pants as he turned to leave, he really didn’t need to deal with this awkwardness.

“Stop,” Hank says quickly, rooting Alex in place.  

“I-“ He trails off and Alex watches him fumble with his pants from the corner of his eye before he decides to give the guy a break.

“If you wanted a second round you should have said.” Alex speaks lowly all the while stepping closer.

Letting his pants fall down around his ankles again, he decides to throw caution to the wind, it’d been a long time since Alex had unprotected sex after all, but he took both himself and Hank in his hand anyway.

Hank’s protests die in his throat as he reacts enthusiastically.

Alex is just picking up the pace, when an annoying ringtone starts up from around his ankles. With a sigh, Alex begins to slow down before pulling away completely. That ringtone meant it was an emergency, Gabe knew not to use it otherwise.

“Too bad, that’s my cue. See you around Hank.” Alex says hoping he had managed to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he pulled up his pants. Ignoring Hank’s shocked confusion he waits until he’s a few feet away before answering.

“What’s the problem?”

 

>>>>>>> 

 

Alex can’t get to his brothers fast enough. As he pulls up around the corner he sees Remy and John standing back as Gabe tries to talk down their neighbor Shiro, who is angrily gesturing towards his burnt porch.

“What’s going on here?” Alex asks neatly putting himself between Gabe and Shiro to stop the inevitable fight from breaking out, both of whom seeming ready to explode with anger. It works, and Shiro pauses, his sleazy gaze running up and down Alex’s form painfully reminding him of how he must look.

“Your little bastard brother tried to burn my house down and I just called the cops on him.” Shiro answers finally, gesturing towards John who sullenly avoids their eyes.

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding-“ Alex begins hoping to head off the argument before Shiro could really report John and probably get him taken away, and in his panic Alex misspeaks, “I’m sure we can work something out.” He realizes his mistake when Shiro’s smile turns even more lecherous.

The bastard’s hand trails up Alex’s arm, fingers brushing over the bruises Hank had left only minutes before.

“Maybe you’d be willing to come over for dinner sometime?” He says in a tone that implies Alex will be on the menu, making Alex pull away instinctively and consequently making the situation worse.

Shiro scowles at Alex’s disdain.

“I suppose we could try the brat’s chances in Juvie, but I gotta say, they’d probably eat him alive.”

 Alex knew better than to underestimate Shiro’s resolve so he tried again.

 “Wait –,” He says, probably more desperately than he wants to.

“There must be _something_ else we could work out.”

Shiro eyes Alex again, before a terrible spark lights up his eyes, “I’m sure that bike of yours is worth about as much as the repairs on my porch.”

Alex stiffens, and senses his brother’s similar reactions. Everyone in the neighborhood knew what that bike meant to Alex. Behind him John starts to protest a bit frantically, but Alex can already hear the sirens of a cop car in the approaching distance.

It's obvious Shiro hears them too, as he pushes, “Not a lot of time left, do I get the bike or what?”

Alex feels his jaw tighten but he turns to Gabe and Remy, avoiding looking at John directly, “Take him home, I’ll see you guys later.”

John tries to spring forward, “Alex no- ” he starts but is held firmly back by Remy who begins to lead him away with a quiet, “Come on kid.”

Gabe lingers for a bit, his gaze serious on Alex before settling angrily on Shiro. But soon he too turns away and follows Remy and John out.

Shiro smirks at him, “Not gonna follow your brother’s home?” He asks.

“Just making sure you keep your end of the bargain.” Alex replies coldly as the cop car finally pulls up into Shiro’s driveway.

 

>>>>>>> 

 

Alex doesn’t sleep that night, instead he stays in the garage taking his time as he waxes and tunes his motorcycle for the last time making sure it will run smoothly. The bike was originally his mother’s from her days of being a wild child, before she’d settled down with Corsair to become a mother.

When he’d been young, Katherine Anne Summers would often take him for rides, sometimes to calm him down, and other times because she simply wanted to spend time with him, laughing freely as her golden hair wiped behind them in the breeze. Before he’d gone to Juvie she’d even given it to him as a gift, in a time when Alex had still resembled something like a son someone could be proud of.

Gas was expensive, more expensive than Alex would like when he had to look after six minors, but he still managed to take it out for a quick ride at least once a week, and he always made sure it was in good shape. This would be the last time Alex could make sure it was being taken care of properly.

The door to the garage creaks open and John stands hesitantly in the doorway, “Alex,” He says plaintively, sounding as young and scared as he had when Alex would visit him in foster care and he would always ask Alex when he could finally go home with him, watching Alex leave with sad eyes like he was sure that would be the last time he’d ever see him again.

“Alex, I’m sorry.”

Alex doesn’t respond and after a minute it sounds like John is making his retreat.

But Alex isn’t a bastard, at least not when it came to his brothers so he extends a peace offering.

"What where you doing there anyway?"

"Nothing!" John replies immediatley, then mumbles, "Me and Bobby where just playing in the street - it was, it was an accident." 

Alex digests that, and decides he should just be glad it wasn't intentional and they don't have to start worrying about John having violent episodes, though maybe they do need to start worrying more about his control. 

 

With a sigh he says, “If you can’t sleep, I could use help getting this thing ready.” And he turns to face John, who immediately takes the bait and joins him by the bike.

They work methodically, before Alex offers, “Mom would have wanted this you know.”

“She would have wanted you to give up her bike to that bastard Shiro?” John says bitingly, but Alex can see the shame in his face and he knows John often acts out when he felt cornered. He's much like Alex himself and their brother Gabe in that way.

“If it meant keeping one of us out of trouble, yeah, she’d have given it up in a heartbeat.” Alex tells him seriously, until his brother finally meets his eyes.

John holds his gaze for a long while before he finally turning away.

“Thanks.” He says finally, nearly a whisper.

They don’t exchange anymore words after that and only stop working once the sun has started to come up.

 

>>>>>>> 

 

Alex spots Hank at the bar again two nights after the bike incident. It had only been two days but watching Shiro flaunt his bike, and handle it carelessly had unerringly set him on edge, along with the man’s not so subtle hints that Alex could easily have the bike back for a _gracious_ price.

Body thrumming with tension, he makes his way over as soon as he sees Hank step in.

Hank looks startled but pleased to see him when he notices Alex’s approach and he takes it as a good sign for what he was about to do.

“Got somewhere private we can go?” Alex asks Hank meaningfully taking a firm hold of Hank’s arm to lead him outside.

“Ah, my car is just over there.” Hank points out looking bewildered.

“Good.” Alex mutters and they quickly made their way there.

In the back of Hank’s car, Alex strips easily even as he presses Hank into the backseat to straddle him.

They kiss just as frantically as they had the first night, Alex impatiently trying to skip the foreplay and move on to the fucking.

He ignores Hank’s shocked gasp as he frees him from the confines of his boxers and easily slides down over him.

There is a moment of stillness as Alex let’s himself adjust to growing familiarity of Hank stretching him open, and _God is it bad if he’s begun missing this already_?

Alex wastes no time after that thought, using his thighs and his hands on Hank’s shoulder to pick up a fast fucking pace.

But Hank, it seems isn’t having any of it.

He methodically slows down their kissing, capturing Alex’s lips into deeper and deeper kisses and growling until he complies. His hands simultaneously pull Alex closer and slow down the movement of his hips until Alex is being split apart lazily, forced to enjoy the slow burn of Hank’s cock inside him as hecasually pulls him up and down in his lap.

It gets to be too much, the leisurely fission of pleasure inside and the deliberate friction of his own cock trapped between their stomachs, and at the same time it’s not enough.

Still Hank ignores Alex’s aborted spasms, his urgings to _go faster, fuck, please_ , his hands like steel as they continue to indulgently set the pace until Alex can only take it, until he is blissed-out with it and is coming, coming anyway.

Alex feels languid almost powerful as he settles against Hank's chest, calmly tracing patterns on every patch of skin he comes across. Nonchalant even as Hank contines to thrist up into him. 

Even now Hank doesn't pick up his pace, and Alex, beginning to feel mischievous decides to take matters into his own hands. 

Kissing and nuzzling against Hank’s throat and the underside of his tense jaw Alex begins to whisper filthily to him.

 _Hank, please_  and _fuck me_ and _I need it_ and _I’m begging you_ and all other manner of nonsensical things until Hank’s already tight grip on Alex’s waist begins to pull him back down into Hank’s lap with increasingly bruising force and the time of his thrusts pick up. It isn’t long before he’s coming inside Alex.

When he pulls away Alex is reminded by the trail of cum that starts down his thigh that they once again forgot to use a condom. Alex hasn’t been this reckless in a long time, but he thinks once again; _there really is no helping it now._

Then because Alex is sometimes a pun-y asshole he zips himself back up, places a quick grateful peck to the underside of Hank’s jaw and says in his ear, “Thanks for the _ride_ Hank.”

He throws the door open to make his way outside but is stopped by Hank’s grip on his wrist.

“Wait,” Hank begins, face still flushed with exertion, to which Alex coolly replies, “Yeah?”

“I –uh, I just thought, I have this car and I could give you a ride – I mean a real ride – if, that’s what you want.” Hank manages to spit out eventually mostly babbling but completely sincere.

And that’s just the bitch of it, Alex can see all of Hank’s honest to god sincerity and thinks, _what do you_ want _? What do you even_ want _from me?_

Against his better judgment he finds himself saying, “Yeah, sure, why not?”

Feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed and not _all_ good about Hank’s answering smile, he gets into the passenger seat, Hank slipping easily into the driver's seat alongside him, and they head out. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
